Leavin'
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Wally and Artemis are having some difficulties, and so is Dick! As Wally and Artemis start to call it quits, all Dick wants to do is call it love! Rated T for language and future chapters. NEW SERIES
1. Dreaming

"**Crap it hard, it's been a long time since I've told you a story". So here, have a brand new Birdflash series!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Listening to: Disgusting Ke$ha, Leavin' Jess McCartney, and Need You Know Lady Antabellum**

Dick lay sprawled out on his couch in his simple Bludhaven apartment. He was still in his uniform and the window he had climbed through was still open. His phone lay on the floor next to his fallen arm and he tried to steady his breathing, coming home from a mission was always hard, especially trying to sneak back in, and unfortunately it had taken a lot more energy as his neighbors grew suspicious.

He was slowly slipping into sleep as his phone buzzed, he groaned, and slowly brought it to his ear,

"Dick Grayson," he sighed, he heard a loud breath on the other line,

"Hey buddy, its Wally." He felt his heart stop, Wally's voice sounded distraught, desperate…he sounded out of breath which was odd for the speedster. Dick sat bolt upright before responding,

"What-What's wrong." He heard Wally chuckle, it sounded forced,

"You and your detective skills…I should've known how easy you would figure out that this wasn't just for a chat,"

"Wally what's wrong." Wally exhaled loudly, as Dick slipped his mask back on,

"It nothing…me and Artemis just got into another fight and I just…Do you want to hang out." Dick frowned,

"Yeah…yeah that would be great. I'll meet you in-"

"I'm already outside your apartment." Dick swallowed…

"Oh, ok, um one minute." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair, when Wally and Artemis fought they didn't just "fight" they physically fought. They would scream and she would throw things and beat the crap out of poor Wally who couldn't believe what was happening, and would never purposely hurt her. This was the eighth fight this month alone.

Dick swung the heavy door open and Wally smiled back at him,

"Hey man!" He pulled Dick into a hug who couldn't help but have his mouth drop,

"Wally you…you look terrible." He did, he had a huge black eye and several large scrapes all over his arms and face.

"I'-I'm fine! Super fast healing and all that good stuff so…" Wally stepped past him and sat down on the couch, "Did you uh, did you just get back from a mission or something?" Dick nodded, trying not to stare at the slowly fading bruises,

"Yeah, um just standard robbery nothing big-"

"You can go change you know…" Dick shrugged,

"I'm comfortable like this so-"

"Take your mask off…please." Dick arched an eyebrow at him but slide the mask off,

"Wally are you-"

"Can you sit down?" Dick slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. He was really confused, Wally and him usually just snuck off to a bar or something, this behavior was creeping him out,

"Ok, I'm sitting now what-" Wally's hand shot up and grabbed his face, pulling it against his own. Dick's eyes shot open, the kiss was not expected…but extremely plessent, his eyes slowly closed and he felt Wally's hands slide down his back and-

"BRO ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE! HELLO!" Dick shook his head, he sat bolt upright, almost throwing his phone across the room. The clock on his television said that it was 3 A.M. He lay in his bed, nothing on but boxers,

"What…Wally?"

"Yeah man, what the hell happened to you!? I was like talking to myself for like five minutes straight!" Dick laughed,

"I guess I fell asleep," Wally laughed,

"Well, Artemis just strolled her late, cheating ass in so I'm going to go and probably sneak into your house later and sleep on the couch or something. Dick laughed,

"I'll unlock one window, and make you guess which one it is," Wally laughed,

"Alright bro, I'll talk to you later,"

"Yep,"

"Alright peace man!"

"Bye Wally." Dick shook his head and laid his phone on his bed…his thoughts immediately returning to his dream.

**TeeHee, hopefully I will update soon, love you all! Please Review and Favorite if you enjoied!**


	2. Is it love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**I listened to: Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, it is really short and hopefully the next will be longer! Sorry if it seemed rushed but I really wanted to put the next chapter out there! Enjoy!**

Dick rolled out of bed reluctantly. The sun was burning through the windows and he had originally gotten up to close the blinds but, as he padded across the floor he released that there was no way he could go back to sleep, so he threw a t-shirt on and was on his way to make some coffee.

Upon entering the small living room he saw a familiar body with bright red hair, glowing off the grey couch. Wally. Dick couldn't help but smile at him, letting his eyes trail down his long body; he noticed that his t-shirt was rising ever so slightly over his hip bones and-

_Stop. Dick, he's your friend. That's it._

Dick groaned as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen to flip on the coffee maker. He took out a mug for Wally who he assumed would wake up at the slightest smell of food, and tossed some bacon into a pan. He then threw two bagels into the toaster and-

"Is that bacon?" Dick turned around to see Wally grinning from the counter across from him. Damn the speedster, with his sleep-tossed red hair and gorgeous face. Dick gasped slightly before using his years of training to contain himself,

"Morning, coffee too." Dick smirked, Wally's eyes widened,

"Holy shit I love you!" Dick blushed lightly, frowning, _control yourself!_

"Where's that scratch from…on your arm…" Dick had to ask, the cut was long but basically healed and just below the sleeve of his shirt. Wally shrugged,

"Oh this little thing, it's nothing just the spoils of war I guess…" Wally grabbed a mug and poured the now perked cup of coffee into it, he then handed the mug to Dick before pouring his own,

"Was it bad?" Dick asked over the rim of his mug,

"Nah, not the worst. She was out though…so I told her to stop and that she has a track record of cheating and naturally she blamed me. You know, the usual." Wally flashed Dick another smile before leaning back against the counter,

"Do you love her?" Dick clasped a hand over his mouth immediately after the words left his lips, Wally frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No…I want to…the truth is…" Wally put his mug down and raised his gaze to Dick's eyes, "I don't know how I feel anymore. Before, I was all the way Team Artemis, I mean like I was head over heels. But now that I know her, and even sort of back then, I realized that she was not at all what I was expecting…and I kind of started hating her. That's when the cheating happened and I mean…I was constantly telling her that it was wrong and I would stay up all night planning on breaking up with her and then she would smile and kiss me and it was all over…she was staying." Dick gulped, listening intently, Wally's stern gaze throwing him off and making him self-conscious, "It wasn't like that this time. I mean she was mad at me, she went in for the kiss and I just shrugged her away and the next thing I know the china is flying towards me. I mean, you know that she does that with some of our other fights but…I've never been that mad before. Not at her….I don't know what to do man." Wally frowned, finally dropping his gaze. Dick walked over and put his hand on Wally's shoulder,

"You never answered my question. Do you love her?"

Wally gulped, raising his gaze to meet Dick's, "No."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE IF YOU DID!**


	3. Clarity

**This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Shubskie, who has literally been PM-ing me and Reviewing my stories since the day I posted one. She has become one of the most amazing friends to me over this time and I would like to thank her formally for everything she's done for me. She recently had her book, "**_**Pricilla's Pink Adventure**_**", published and I would like to congratulate her for that as well. Thank you for everything you have done darling, you really are a very dear friend to me!**

**Listening to: An AWOLNATION Playlist but mainly: It's Not Your Fault and Sail**

**Last Part I listened to: Clarity by Zedd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Dick felt like he was just watching the scene from the ceiling, Wally was just staring at him, and all Dick could do was _stand there_. Dick had been experiencing feelings for Wally ever since he turned thirteen and the team was formed. But of course, the second they had gotten close to a relationship Wally backed away and was suddenly kissing Artemis on New Year's Eve. The next thing Dick knew he was standing on the sidelines barely friends with Wally, who was too concerned about Artemis. That of course all changed when they finally saved the world from the Reach, Wally had come back to Dick immediately, outlining all the flaws of his and Artemis' relationship. But Dick, no matter what, never expected Wally to finally be free, he surely thought that Wally and Artemis would stay together and miserable forever but if he suddenly lost all feelings for Artemis then Dick had a shot and-

"I…I feel so much better know." Wally smirked reluctantly, "Is that bad?" Dick shook his head, finally looking back at him,

"No…I mean you did just get something pretty serious off your chest and all so you're probably just experiencing some relief." Wally grinned at this statement and then set his empty cup of coffee down, he walking into the living room and grabbed his cell. Dick took this opportunity to push around the bacon that was starting to burn in the pan behind him.

"Shit." He heard Wally swear from behind him,

"What's up?" Dick called over his shoulder as he flipped the bacon on to a plate lined with a paper towel.

"Artemis just texted me, she said that she wants me to come home and forgive her." Dick frowned,

"That's up to you man I mean-"

"Just stop. Stop with pretending to have no opinion. Please….I just need to hear what you think I should do…as my best friend." Wally frowned, refusing to look up from his phone,

"I think that she's been torturing you for years now and that I'm sick and tired of seeing my best friend bend over backwards over a girl that so obviously doesn't care about him the way he does her. I think that you should go and get your stuff and leave her the hell alone. I think I want my best friend to finally be happy again." Dick automatically bit his lip trying to prevent himself from expressing any emotions. Wally lifted his head slowly from his phone and stared at Dick, his eyes burning into his soul,

"Would you like to help me get my stuff?" Wally finally said. Dick arched an eyebrow at him,

"Are you serious?" Dick covered his mouth instinctively before adding, "Look I mean, I'm excited that you feel that way but I don't want to be dictating your life and stuff…if you still have feelings for her or….look this is really sudden and rash and-"

"Dick….I know what I'm doing…and I just think it is a good idea to do this right now…" Dick didn't know what to say so he simply nodded and passed the tray of bacon towards Wally, he suddenly had no appetite. He dumped the rest of his coffee and somehow found his way into his room. He threw a pair of tight jeans on and a grey t-shirt that had the logo of the rugby team he played on back in Gotham Academy. After brushing his teeth and hair he sat down slowly on his bed and stared at the blue wall across from him. He had never felt so conflicted before. For once in his life his relationship with Wally seemed like more than a possibility, his friend was leaving his girlfriend for good and admitted that he had no feelings for her….so why did Dick feel so weird about it.

He knew what it was, the haste in which Wally had made his decision by was throwing him off. Wally usually made quick and rash decisions but this was a _big_ decision, not one he shouldn't think over. _I have to say something to him_, Dick thought.

He rose from his bed and closed the door to his room behind him, Wally had eaten all the bacon and was currently cleaning the plate in the sink,

"Did you want to borrow some clothes? I have some jeans that are too big that might fit and my t-shirts shouldn't be too tight on you." Dick smiled as Wally turned around,

"Don't be silly I brought a change of clothes. Do you think I should warn her that we are coming?" Dick swallowed, "I mean I think it would be more poetic if I just came into the apartment backed my stuff, not saying a word to her of course and then said something really painful to her as I walked out the door with the last box." _So he had thought about it…and he still wanted to go through with it…thank God._

"You're going to have to think long and hard about what to say aren't you?" Dick smirked as he grabbed his cell from off the table; there was a new text from Tim, "Tim and Bruce want me to come home for dinner, interested?"

"Of course! When would I ever say no to the Bat Family?" Wally grinned and Dick smirked before responding to his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wally pulled up in front of the house with a smirk,

"This is really exciting! I feel like we are cops and we are about to do a drug bust on some douche teenagers!" Wally laughed before exiting his car. Dick shook his head but couldn't help feel the same, every step they took towards the door of Artemis and Wally's apartment felt like a step in Dick's direction for Wally and his relationship. By the time they reached the door Dick nearly grabbed Wally's hand to capture for his own, but he held it back.

Wally opened the door quickly and the smell of pizza and beer hit their noses immediately, as they walked through the destroyed kitchen they found Artemis, Zatana, and some of Artemis' non-super hero friends sprawled out in the living room in nothing but their bras and underwear.

"Oh great, a going away party," Wally growled as he entered the room he and Artemis had shared for years. Dick opened up a cardboard box and he and Wally started to get to work on the disastrous room. There was clothing everywhere and of course Wally's souvenirs sat scattered about as well. After about half an hour the room had been packed away into two boxes.

"Bathroom time," Wally spoke finally, and they entered the small bathroom. This room took mere seconds and in about twenty more minutes they were done with the whole apartment. They loaded the boxes into Wally's car before he finally spoke again, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I'm surprised they didn't wake up, we were by no means quiet," the two boys shrugged and Wally nodded towards the house,

"I'll go get the last one then."

"Make sure you don't forget your famous last words!" Dick called after him before leaning against the blue Mustang. The sun was high in the sky at this point even though it was only around 10 AM, and Dick watched some straggling workers storm out of their Central City apartments and into their cars. Dick smirked before he heard yelling coming from inside the apartment, he immediately speed up the steps and through the open door.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING THOUGH I THOUGHT YOU FORGAVE ME! DON'T TAKE YOUR STUFF! YOU LOVE ME!" Artemis screamed from the living room, tears rolling down her face, Wally shook his head and Artemis' eyes landed on Dick. Her face turned a special shade of red that must have been created for this moment alone, "THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" she growled, running towards him, "WHAT HAVE YOU SAID TO HIM!?" Dick frowned,

"He didn't say anything Artemis lay off! It's over, we are done!" Wally clasped his hand around Dick's shoulder, "Come on Dick, we're leaving." Wally then steered them out the door and refused to let go of him until he was in the passenger's seat. He then placed the last box in the trunk, slammed it, and hopped into the driver's seat, "Sorry about that-"

Dick had no control over his actions, the next thing he knew his lips were crashing into Wally's and he was groaning with pleasure. Wally's eyes shot open immediately and Dick tried to pull back but he felt a hand against the back of his neck pulling him in….Wally's hand. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and both members pulled away gasping at each other,

"I'm sorry!" They both called out in unison, refusing to look at each other. Dick slumped into his seat trying to ignore the blush that surly lay spread on his cheeks, and Wally did the same,

"Do you want to just forget that happened," Dick said, regretting the words immediately. Wally hesitated but finally spoke,

"Uh yeah…so um…back to your apartment then?" Dick nodded and they were speeding off, the tension in the car as think as rock.

**I hope you enjoied this chapter it was way longer than the last one!**

**I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS!**

**Please Review/Favorite if you enjoied it! **


	4. Special Treat

**As a treat I decided to write this in the perspective of Wally.**

**I Listened to: Not Your Fault by AWOLNATION and 'Cmon by Ke$ha**

**I do not own Young Justice**

**Please review/favorite if you like it**

**I AM NOW TAKING SUGGESTIONS VIA REVIEW OR PM!**

Dick and I arrived at Wayne Manor ten minutes later…much to Dick's chagrin. I locked the Mustang's doors and followed Dick up to the front door; we were both dressed in jeans, I topped off my outfit with a t-shirt and Dick with a blue button down that his eyes explode off his face.

Alfred was at the door in seconds and Dick greeted him with a huge hug, "It's been too long Al!" he smirked as they parted,

"Wallace, it's good to see you again." Alfred smiled at me and I couldn't help but hug the old butler. We were led through the way too familiar house and eventually into the dining room where the rest of the Batfamily were waiting. Jason leaning back in his chair with the oh so familiar leather jacket and smirk on his face, Tim with his polo shirt and smile, and Damian with his pj's on and a scowl. Then there was the Bat himself, dressed, as always, in a suit with a grin. Dick walked over and hugged all of them, Jason the tightest of course because it was rare that they saw him now that he had become the Red Hood. I chose the respectful route of shaking Bruce and Jason's hands before sitting next to Dick at the table.

"How's the family?" Bruce asked from across the table, I smiled back and him,

"Oh they're great thanks for asking, and you guys?" Bruce nodded,

"Same, how's Bludhaven Dick?" Dick abruptly ended the conversation he was having with Tim and turned to face his adopted father,

"Well you know, crime and all that, but the outside of suit life has been great and I've finally finished unpacking everything so my flat is getting somewhere!" I couldn't help but notice everything about the way Dick spoke to his family, when he was talking with Tim he had this look of pure happiness and joy that he was speaking with his younger brother, the current Robin of course. The same look on his face when he turned to Bruce, I had to wonder whether he looked at me that way, or was it just his family. I shook away the thought as a light blush creped across my face.

Thankfully, Alfred placed a dish right in front of my face and there was no need to explain myself. Dick and the other members of the family proceeded to eat and talk about funny things that had happened to them since the last time they had all been together, fortunately I wasn't the only one who could not talk when food was in front of them, because Jason joined me in the feast of a life time and would only stop to laugh or add a smart ass remark every now and again. Dare I say it, but we bonded at that dinner.

Afterwards Bruce asked if we wanted to stay the night, I could tell by the look in Dick's beautiful-erm I mean blue eyes when he turned to me that he wanted no needed to stay, so I agreed. Dick was leading me up to his room when I noticed my heart was beating slightly faster than it was supposed to. When Dick turned around after opening the door to his bedroom I noticed the cause of my heart palpitations: his lips. They were still slightly puffy from our kiss hours ago and the seemed to glow almost. The looked just as soft and perfect and- Stop Wal Man…this is your best friend, and this is his bedroom, which you had been in plenty of times and-

"Hey did you need to borrow some pj's?" Dick finally stopped my train of thought, I nodded quickly,

"Uh yeah that would be great!" Dick frowned,

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head,

"No! Everything's fine!" I racked my brain for a change of subject, "You still have that PS3 up here right?" Dick nodded and tossed me a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt,

"I think those are yours anyway." Dick smirked and then pulled his shirt off, a normal gesture, I mean he was obviously changing but….damn. My eyes caught his abs immediately and slowly slid downward-

"What did you want to play?" Dick asked as his shirt dropped blocking my vision. I froze as Dick slid off his jeans so he was just in his boxers I felt my tongue slide across my lips before I bit it immediately, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! He's your best friend!

"Uh I don't care Call of Duty or whatever." I finally spat out Dick apparently decided to just rock it in his boxers and went over to the PS3 and popped the game in,

"Are you gonna change or?" He smirked after plopping on the couch, I tried to control my face before pulling off my own shirt and throwing on the one he had given me, I pulled off my own pants and walked over in my boxers,

"So Call of Duty right-"

"Can we talk about that kiss now please..its killing me…I just feel so awkward about it."

**DUN DUN DUN! If you enjoyed please review, if you have any suggestions PM me!**


End file.
